The present invention relates to work benches and more particularly to a work bench with an extendable foot step assembly that includes a multi-function bench assembly rollably mounted on spring-loaded caster assemblies both a manual caster retraction mechanism for manually retracting the spring-loaded casters into an unfunctional position and a weight actuated caster retraction mechanism that operates such that placing weight on the multifunction bench assembly causes the spring-loaded caster assemblies to retract sufficiently to prevent the multi-function bench assembly from being rollable on the spring-loaded caster assemblies; the multi-function bench assembly further including a user configurable cabinet assembly including a bottom cabinet portion provided with a storage area compartment therein and a first non-slip step area below a second U-shaped non-slip step area positioned directly above the first non-slip step area; a drawer cabinet assembly secured to a top side of the bottom cabinet portion adjacent to the second U-shaped non-slip step area, a pivoting hollow step assembly having a top edge hingedly connected to a top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly in a manner such that the pivoting hollow step assembly is pivotal into a step stool configuration wherein a step assembly, nonslip top working area surface is supported on a drawer cabinet assembly top nonslip surface and into a workbench configuration wherein the step assembly, nonslip top working area surface is adjacent to and coplanar with the drawer cabinet assembly top nonslip surface; and a hinged work surface area extension assembly hingedly connected to the top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly along a top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly opposite the a top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly hingedly connected to the pivoting hollow step assembly, and a locking support for lockably supporting the hinged work surface area extension assembly in a horizontal position adjacent to the drawer cabinet assembly top nonslip surface; the pivoting hollow step assembly having an open bottom side providing access into a foot positioning cavity provided therein, a power outlet strip on a sidewall thereof, and a paper towel/gift warp ribbon roller; the drawer cabinet assembly having storage hooks provided on a sidewall thereof and multiple storage drawers.
It is often desirable to have a moveable work bench assembly having a work surface such that the work bench assembly may be moved to a desired work location and the work performed conveniently. In addition, as it is often necessary to retrieve items from storage on a shelf or the like that is too high to reach without assistance, it would be desirable to have a moveable step stool. It would, therefore, of course be desirable to have a combination moveable work bench and step stool that could be used in either configuration as desired.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a work bench with an extendable foot step assembly that includes a multi-function bench assembly rollably mounted on spring-loaded caster assemblies both a manual caster retraction mechanism for manually retracting the spring-loaded casters into an unfunctional position and a weight actuated caster retraction mechanism that operates such that placing weight on the multi-function bench assembly causes the spring-loaded caster assemblies to retract sufficiently to prevent the multi-function bench assembly from being rollable on the spring-loaded caster assemblies; the multi-function bench assembly further including a user configurable cabinet assembly including a bottom cabinet portion provided with a storage area compartment therein and a first non-slip step area below a second U-shaped non-slip step area positioned directly above the first non-slip step area; a drawer cabinet assembly secured to a top side of the bottom cabinet portion adjacent to the second U-shaped nonslip step area, a pivoting hollow step assembly having a top edge hingedly connected to a top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly in a manner such that the pivoting hollow step assembly is pivotal into a step stool configuration wherein a step assembly, non-slip top working area surface is supported on a drawer cabinet assembly top nonslip surface and into a workbench configuration wherein the step assembly, nonslip top working area surface is adjacent to and coplanar with the drawer cabinet assembly top nonslip surface; and a hinged work surface area extension assembly hingedly connected to the top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly along a top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly opposite the a top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly hingedly connected to the pivoting hollow step assembly, and a locking support for lockably supporting the hinged work surface area extension assembly in a horizontal position adjacent to the drawer cabinet assembly top nonslip surface; the pivoting hollow step assembly having an open bottom side providing access into a foot positioning cavity provided therein, a power outlet strip on a sidewall thereof, and a paper towel/gift warp ribbon roller; the drawer cabinet assembly having storage hooks provided on a sidewall thereof and multiple storage drawers.
Accordingly, a work bench with an extendable foot step assembly is provided. The work bench with an extendable foot step assembly includes a multi-function bench assembly rollably mounted on spring-loaded caster assemblies both a manual caster retraction mechanism for manually retracting the spring-loaded casters into an unfunctional position and a weight actuated caster retraction mechanism that operates such that placing weight on the multi-function bench assembly causes the spring-loaded caster assemblies to retract sufficiently to prevent the multi-function bench assembly from being rollable on the spring-loaded caster assemblies; the multi-function bench assembly further including a user configurable cabinet assembly including a bottom cabinet portion provided with a storage area compartment therein and a first non-slip step area below a second U-shaped non-slip step area positioned directly above the first non-slip step area; a drawer cabinet assembly secured to a top side of the bottom cabinet portion adjacent to the second U-shaped non-slip step area, a pivoting hollow step assembly having a top edge hingedly connected to a top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly in a manner such that the pivoting hollow step assembly is pivotal into a step stool configuration wherein a step assembly, nonslip top working area surface is supported on a drawer cabinet assembly top nonslip surface and into a workbench configuration wherein the step assembly, nonslip top working area surface is adjacent to and coplanar with the drawer cabinet assembly top nonslip surface; and a hinged work surface area extension assembly hingedly connected to the top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly along a top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly opposite the a top edge of the drawer cabinet assembly hingedly connected to the pivoting hollow step assembly, and a locking support for lockably supporting the hinged work surface area extension assembly in a horizontal position adjacent to the drawer cabinet assembly top nonslip surface; the pivoting hollow step assembly having an open bottom side providing access into a foot positioning cavity provided therein, a power outlet strip on a sidewall thereof, and a paper towel/gift warp ribbon roller; the drawer cabinet assembly having storage hooks provided on a sidewall thereof and multiple storage drawers.